Computing systems are currently in wide use. Many computing systems are deployed on mobile devices that users often use to perform a wide variety of tasks.
The mobile devices, themselves, can have functionality to perform computation and analysis, and can also have various sensors that sense a wide variety of things (such as location, orientation, a variety of different types of user inputs including voice, touch, keypad or virtual keypad inputs, etc.). In addition, mobile devices can communicate with remote devices using a wide variety of different types of communication. For instance, mobile devices can communicate using wired or wireless near field communication systems, using the cellular network, using WIFI and other types of Internet-accessing systems, using satellite communication systems, among a wide variety of others.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.